Prisoner
by Toge Hattori
Summary: God, if this is the end. Let me speak with that girl. In that small, dark room that was closed. Only that pained voice resounds. Still I at least would've liked to have known just your name...


**Prisoner**

**Genre: Hurt**

**Disclaimer : Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

**Prisoner © Toge Hattori**

**Pairing : KaitoxAoko**

**Warning : Abal, OOC, Typo, de-el-el**

**Summary : **God, if this is the end. Let me speak with that girl. In that small, dark room that was closed. Only that pained voice resounds. Still I at least would've liked to have known just your name...

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

Dunia luar yang bebas sudah tak mungkin bagiku. Cahaya matahari pun hanya terbatas ku capai. Dibelakang ruangan ini aku masih bisa melihat semak – semak yang selalu ditiup angin, cukup rasanya untuk menghapus secuil bosanku. Iya, aku seorang narapidana.

6 bulan lalu, 3 minggu setelah kebebasanku dirampas, aku melihatnya. Bunga yang mekar diantara rumput – rumput yang selalu bergerak karna angin yang menyapaku. Cantik. Aku melihatnya berjalan sekeliling didaerah itu dan melihat – lihat. Aku tak tau apa yang dipikirkannya. Yang aku tahu, aku mengharapkannya. Mulai mencintainya. Ya, pada bunga cantik dengan seragam sekolahnya.

Aku tahu aku ini bodoh, seseorang sepertinya tak mungkin bersamaku. Dia dan aku yang kotor ini? Sudah pasti terdapat jurang, dalam dan lebar. Aku tak bisa menggapainya. Malang sekali diriku ini. Setidaknya aku hanya ingin berbicara padanya walau aku tahu ini mustahil. Maka aku hanya bisa menulis sebuah surat yang bertanda sebuah perkenalan dengan gadis cantik itu. Aku tak pernah peduli apakah ia merespon atau tidak, aku hanya menyampaikan rasaku padanya selama 6 bulan ini.

Disini tak ada kotak pos, karena itu, aku mengubah suratku menjadi sebuah pesawat kertas dan membiarkan angin menentukannya. "Terbanglah, tibalah padanya dan hapuskan pembatas antara kami" kataku saat jemariku mulai menerbangkannya.

Keesokkan harinya, aku menuju belakang ruangan gelapku. Tetap saja, disini terdapat pagar yang lebar dan tinggi untuk menghalang pidana sepertiku untuk kabur. Tetapi aku tak pernah berniat untuk pergi dari sini, aku harus tetap menebus kesalahan yang ku lakukan, aku kesini hanya untuk mencari jawaban suratku. Apa ada? Aku berharap. Aku terus mencari sampai jam makan siang telah tiba. Aku memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak sampai ketika benda putih itu jatuh dihadapanku. Sebuah pesawat kertas. Inikah balasan suratku?

Ini terus berlanjut. Setiap hari, aku mencari ditempat yang sama, mencari balasannya. Pesawat kertasnya adalah kebahagiaanku setelah beberapa bulan yang lalu. Aku yakin, jika dia tetap disampingku, walaupun tak secara nyata, tapi bagiku dengan melihatnya sebentar saja ditiap harinya, aku akan tersenyum.

_Yakinlah, aku akan bersamamu saat kau bebas nanti_

Kalimat itu adalah balasannya hari ini. Aku tahu itu bohong, aku tak mungkin bebas, tapi aku bahagia, untuk hari ini aku bisa tersenyum. Aku tak berharap banyak, tapi akankah dia akan datang kesini dan berbicara denganku? Agar aku dapat menyampaikan rasa sayang ini secara langsung. Itu takkan terjadi, aku tahu, tapi aku tetap bahagia, selalu bahagia setiap harinya karna dia. Karna suratnya. Dia seperti memberi kebahagiaan pada pikiranku, dalam hidupku.

Hari ini, aku tetap pada kebiasaanku, mencari balasannya, angin yang berhembus selalu mebuat pesawat kertas itu tidak diam pada tempat yang tetap, ya membuatku harus berusaha setiap harinya untuk mencari tempat – tempat pendaratan bagi surat itu.

_Aku yakin kamu akan bebas, tapi maaf, aku tak dapat menepati janjiku. Aku harus pergi, aku pindah keluar negeri, Perth. Kau tau Perth kan?Aku tak tahu aku akan kembali atau tidak. Tapi aku akan berusaha untuk itu._

Hari ini, itu yang telah ku dapat. Seperti terkena sebuah petir hebat diantara teriknya matahari. Dia pergi? Aku menulis balasan surat itu. Aku tak tahu, dia masih bisa menerimanya atau tidak, tapi semoga keberuntungan di pihakku,

_Oke, tak apa. Selamat tinggal. Aku mencintaimu. Aku Kuroba Kaito. Namamu?_

Aku sudah biasa jika disiksa setiap hari. Entah karena keajaiban apa, aku masih bisa hidup sampai hari ini. Tapi karenanya? Aku baru menangis sejadi – jadinya. Aku tertampar oleh sebuah kenyataan pahit, dia takkan kulihat lagi, dia takkan memberiku semangat lagi, dia sekarang akan pergi. Dan aku? Aku takkan bisa memanggilnya, mengikutinya, menggapainya. Aku takkan pernah bisa. Padahal, aku telah yakin aku akan memenangkan masa depanku bersamanya, aku yakin aku akan tersenyum setiap hari, tapi sekarang? Aku kalah terhadap duniaku. Ya, yang dapat ku lakukan hanya mengenangnya dengan surat – suratnya. Aku masih menangisi dia yang sampai saat ini tak ku ketahui namanya. Aku terus menangis, hatiku begitu sakit. Mereka –narapidana yang lain- yang datang menghampiriku saat ini tak tau rasanya. Mereka yang dengan seenaknya merampas tulisannya dariku. Merobeknya, dan membuangnya dengan mudahnya. Mereka pantas untuk mendapat hukuman karena ini kan? Aku rela mengotori tanganku lagi demi dia.

Mereka tergeletak begitu saja. 'Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan hah? Balas aku!' aku meneriaki mereka seolah mereka masih ada. Karenaku, darah mereka dimana – mana akibat luka yang ku torehkan. Menyesal? Aku sudah tak punya penyesalan dalam hidupku. Ini salah mereka! Dan aku sudah tak takut jika kematian yang dijadwalkan untukku akan datang lebih cepat karena ini. Karena, di dunia ini sudah tak ada yang ku harapkan.

Seperti dugaanku, hukuman matiku datang lebih cepat. Dia pun tak kunjung datang juga, aku tahu ini akan terjadi, dan aku sedikit tidak menyesal. Kini, aku menunggu diruanganku yang biasa untuk menunggu jemputan. Ya, aku akan dibebaskan dari sini dan akan dikurung diruangan eksekusi selama 3 hari. Seperti kataku tadi, aku sudah tak punya penyesalan dalam hidupku, walaupun begitu, hatiku tetap berteriak 'Mengapa?', dan salah satu sisiku tetap berharap ingin hidup lebih lama untuk menunggunya kembali. Jujur, aku merindukannya.

3 hari aku diam dalam ruangan yang lebih krisis cahaya, dan 3 hari itu pun banyak kenangan manis bersamanya lewat begitu saja dihadapan mataku. Namun, dia tak juga kembali karena dunia kami memang berbeda. Kini, ditengah ruangan gelap ini, suaraku mengisi seluruh ruangan.

_Tuhan! Jika ini kesempatanku yang terakhir,_  
_Aku mohon, aku ingin bicara dengannya_  
_Tak bisakah kau dengar suara rintihku yang selalu mengharapkannya?  
Satukan dunia kami, ku mohon!_

Aku hanya bisa meminta pada Tuhan dengan 4 kalimat itu saja, aku sudah begitu lelah, aku ingin cepat pergi sekarang. Sepertinya, Tuhan memang mau memanggilku sekarang, buktinya, seorang petugas datang dan menutup mataku. Ia menggiringku sejauh 1 km. Aku tak tahu aku dimana sekarang. Tapi aku tetap bisa mendengar suara senjata yang sudah bersiap menembakku. Ini saat terakhirku. Dan sekali lagi, aku menangis. Hatiku dan pikiranku begitu sakit.

"Hey! Kenapa menangis? Ada pesan terakhir?" Salah seorang petugas menanyakanku.  
"Ah iya, aku hanya begitu sakit. Hati dan pikiranku. Tapi tak usah kau pikirkan. Pesanku, jika nanti ada gadis berambut sebahu mencariku, berikan dia sebuah surat yang ada diruang tahanku. Itu saja." Jawabku lirih.  
"Ada lagi?" tanya petugas itu lagi  
"Di kesempatan terakhirku, aku hanya ingin tau namanya. Itu saja. Sekarang tembaklah aku"

DOR!  
Aku tersenyum, akhirnya hidupku berakhir juga. Aku merindukanmu, bunga cantikku.

**2 tahun kemudian**

"Ah, sudah 2 tahun ya! Apa kabar dengan rumput – rumput belakang penjara? Dia gimana ya? Pasti sudah lama menungguku" seorang gadis berambut sebahu yang baru saja tiba dari Perth segera mengambil sepedanya dan melaju meninggalkan rumahnya.

***  
Gadis itu terpukau terhadap apa yang dilihatnya, rumput yang hijau dulu, kini penuh dengan Bunga liar yang berwarna – warni. Ia mengitari sekitar, mengenang masa lalunya saat ia menerima surat – surat itu. Sebuah sensasi pada hatinya. Senang. Mungkin 1 kata yang cukup menggambarkan suasana hatinya. Ia tetap mengingat semuanya, sampai kakinya terhenti karna menginjak sebuah pesawat kertas yang sudah usang dan sedikit basah.

_Oke, tak apa. Selamat tinggal. Aku mencintaimu. Aku Kuroba Kaito. Namamu?_

Begitu surat itu berkata, gadis itu menuju pada wajah sendunya. Wajahnya menceritakan kerinduan yang mendalam, sepertinya ia tahu siapa yang mengirimnya. Gadis itu terdiam sejenak lalu berlari menuju gerbang penjara yang ada disana, dengan tergesa – gesa, ia ingin sekali menyampaikan jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Hanya satu ftgvbgyb gh hgb hgfjhcghfjhpertanyaan yang terlintas di pikirannya selama ia berlari, 'pemuda itu masih disana kah? Atau sudah bebas?'

Perasaan lega menyambutnya saat ia telah menginjakkan kaki pada bagian depan penjara itu. Hingga seorang petugas menanyakan tujuannya.

"ada yang bisa saya bantu nona?"  
"Aku ingin membesuk Kuroba Kaito. Dimana ruangannya?" Ia terlihat bersemangat.  
"Kuroba Kaito? Oh, dia sudah ditembak mati 2 tahun lalu"  
"kau … bohong kan? Katakan padaku kau bohong" gadis itu kembali menutupi wajahnya dengan surat terakhir dari pemuda yang baru ia tahu namanya, Kuroba Kaito.  
"mungkin kau yang dimaksud olehnya disaat terakhir. Ia ingin tahu namamu dan ia menyuruhku memberikan sesuatu diruang tahanannya dulu" petugas itu menunjukkan lorong menuju ruangan Kaito.

Ditempat itu, gadis berambut sebahu itu mengambil sebuah kertas usang penuh debu disudut ruangan itu. Ruang tahanan Kaito sudah tak diijinkan untuk ditempati oleh narapidana. Entah karena alasan apa, petugas disana pun tak tahu apa alasannya.

_One time, at a certain place__  
A single prisoner__  
Fell in love with someone beyond the fence__  
It's painful. _

_Robbed of freedom__  
I suffer persecution__  
Between you and the dirty me  
There is a gap_

_We wrote letters__  
Folding paper aero planes__  
In order to send them over the wall to each other_

_Ah, I say that I'll __ b__e free one day even__  
If I know that__ i__t's a lie_

_If I had you, whatever lies there were__  
I felt that they all could come true__  
"Come over here and speak with me"__  
I can never convey this thought_

_However, looking__ at you,  
It is__my small happiness__  
For tomorrow_

_Every day since then__ f__or many days and months__  
Your paper aero planes have been my joy__  
Suddenly told me__ t__hat you were going far away, so__ bye_

_Ah, while in agony__ u__ntil today in my life__  
There hasn't been a day__ w__here I've cried this much_

_If I had you, whatever my destiny was like__  
I felt that I could have a smile on my face__  
I met you whose name I don't even know__  
And felt that the future would be bright  
I can't call out for you__, chase after you__ o__r even leave__  
I'm unable to_

_Finally, my turn has come__and you're gone now __  
But with no regrets in this world__  
My heart is screaming "why?"  
I want to live just a little more__  
I have no hard feelings__  
But, in the end __"I want to see you"_

_The days I spent with you won't return__  
I recall them like they are a revolving lantern__  
What you gave me, one by one __  
Became the sustenance for me to live_

_God, if this is the end  
Let me speak with that girl  
In that small, dark room that was closed  
Only that pained voice resounds_

_My chest and breathing are in pain  
Still I at least would've  
Liked to have known just your name... _

_Kuroba Kaito_

Gadis itu menutup kembali kertas itu, setetes demi setetes melewati pipi putihnya. Dipeluknya surat itu, dan ia menangis sejadi – jadinya. Sakit, pemuda itu pergi sebelum ia memberi tahu namanya. Ingin ia mengulang waktu. Andai Tuhan mengijinkannya, 2 tahun lalu ia takkan pergi, ia akan memberikan lebih lama waktu untuknya sampai ia tak sengaja memberikan namanya pada Kaito.

"Selamat jalan, Kaito-kun. Aku mencintaimu juga. Aku Nakamori Aoko." Gadis itu kembali meratapi kesedihannya.


End file.
